sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Willow the Mudi
"Dude, take a bath; I can smell the fried chicken all over you" : - Willow calling Venice out on his bad hygiene Willow is a bookish Mudi dog from Sonic's world(approximately Silver's time). She enjoys working on her writing, improving her skills in story telling, and surfing the Web. She has an uncanny ability to find just what she's looking for, be it in the real world or Cyber Space. She is fiercely loyal to those whom she cares about, though has to remember to keep her Roboticized arm in check. She has a sharp tongue and a cool temper, but if you push just the right pressure points, she'll scold you harder than a dissappointed parent. Pre Sonic '06 Early Life Before the timeline was altered, Willow lived a hard life in a world governed by Survival of the Fittest early on. She had an unusual optimistic look on life, often trying her best to make good of a bad situation. She always hoped and dreamed for a better, brighter world. The only person who he really got close to other than her parents was Venice Mink. Changed For Life When Willow was about nine and a half the survivors she and her family was traveling with were attacked by Iblis Takers. She fled from the fight when her parents told her to and hid nearby under a pile of concrete chunks. She witnessed her parents and the others being killed by the monstrosities. She cried herself to sleep after the monsters left and the shock wore off. The next day she set out to search for shelter. She eventually settled into an old hotel. She had lived there for almost two weeks when he heard someone-or something-else in the hotel with her. Fearing for her life she hid in a cabinet. After seeing the familiar green-red glow, however, she cautiously crept out and breathed a sigh of relief. She told him what had happened to the rest of the group, and how they had been overcome by the beasts. After his initial shock and breakdown, they both looted the hotel for supplies and headed out into the ruined world. Extreme Measures About two years later while Willow and Venice were in an old military base attacked looking for abandoned rations they were attacked by an unusually large Iblis Golem. After trying to fight the Golem off and failing, Willow was smashed between two trucks, leaving her legs and left arm crushed beyond repair. She passed out from the pain. She later awoke to the sound of Venice crying. She exhaustedly whispered his name and asked what was wrong, which caused him to look up at her. After a few moments of painful silence, he helped her sit up and told her to look down. When she saw herself she drew in a sharp gasp. What had once been flesh and blood was now cold, lifeless metal. Saying nothing, she regained her composure, swung her legs over the Roboticizor, and, with Venice assisting her, stood up. It was almost frightening how well Willow could use her new limbs. It was as if she'd had them her whole life. While she was familiarizing herself with her limbs and the room, Venice left to retrieve the supplies he'd left behind. She sat down again, utterly distraught. She soon became angry, wondering why this had happened to her and why Venice hadn't just let her die. he felt her anger rising, as well as a strange new feeling where her Roboticized limbs met her organic flesh. Before she knew what was going on her left hand started discharging electrical fireballs without her digression. She started to freak out, and almost instantly she accidentally discovered that her new feet apparently had thruster in them, which caused her to go flying around the lab like a pinball. After she finally got herself under control, she stopped to look around to scope out the damage she'd inadvertently caused. Helping Hand The place was a mess. Many of the machines were overturned and broken, there were holes in the walls, and small fires smouldered on some of the regular furniture. In the middle of the wreckage was a sheepish-looking Willow. After a few moments she noticed Venice standing in the doorway, completely dumbfounded. After snapping out of his stupor Venice ran to the nearest fire extinguisher and started to put out the flames. Willow started apologizing profusely, saying that she didn't know what had happened. Venice noticed that the palm of her left hand was smoking. He beckoned her over and looked at her hand. In the center of her palm was a small hole. Pondering for a moment, Venice asked Willow to do whatever she'd done again. Try as she might, she couldn't reproduce her earlier actions. Frustrated, she slammed her fists on the remnants of a table-and simultaneously caused a large discharge of electrical energy to erupt from her hand and ignited jet thrusters in her feet which blasted her into the ceiling. Venice grabbed her ankles after the thrusters disengaged and pulled her out of the ceiling. He had an idea, but he needed to test it. Venice asked Willow to think about something that makes her mad. She begrudgingly complies, and in a short amount of time she accidentally fires off a pulse of energy from her hand after her anger hit it's peak. Venice deducted that increased adrenaline was what triggered her limbs' enhancements. Figuring that this could serve as a possible danger to the both of them, he decided to train her how to use her new abilities. Since he had long since learned how to control his powers he figured he would sympathize with her an understand how she felt; confused, uncertain, and scared. Whenever it was safe they would train outside the lab. Death After about a year later Venice had managed to train Willow how to control her new abilities. One night while searching for supplies they where ambushed by a pack of Iblis Biters and Takers. As they fought the monsters they failed to notice a form emerging from the fires below. After an ear-shattering roar, the two Mobians turned around to a sight that made them stop in their tracks-Iblis had arisen. They tried to fight it off, but ultimately their efforts proved to be in vain. Deciding retreat was the only feasible action, they turned and ran, blasting away any monsters that inhibited their escape. Enraged, Iblis started forming a tornado to fling derbies at them. As they neared a safe point, a stray dumpster hit Venice, knocking him off a ledge. Willow watched in horror as he plummeted. As she watched him fall, she noticed that he'd started to radiate his energy and his fur had darkened. She saw him fire off an energy charge the size of a car, pass out, revert to his original colors, and fall into the flames. Willow didn't notice that Iblis had been gathering it's strength after Venice's final blow, and when she turned to face the beast she came face-to-face with a huge ball of magma. Post Sonic '06 Early Life Willow was born in a hospital in Station Square on July 4, 3424 to Beck and Samuel Jones. Soon after they moved to Soleanna. When she was about three and a half she met Venice the Mink at the park and the two would eventually become close friends. She gained a keen interest in writing when she found some of her mother's works of literature when she was eight. At the age of 12 she was involved in an accident at school involving a super powered individual first discovering their powers that resulted in emergency partial Roboticization. Time Warp Quite a few years later, Venice and Willow were sneaking into Eggman Nega's base. They had caught wind of a particularly nasty plot of his. They didn't know what was up, but they figured that whatever it was, it wouldn't be good. After accidentally breaking an alarm tripwire globe Nega's robots started perusing them. They hid in a vent until they were sure it was safe, but didn't notice the robot hovering above the vent. After it captured them, it took them to Nega's main control station. He gloated about how they must have been stupid to think that they could sneak in ans sabotage his plans. He then proceeded to explain his plan to conquer time. He then told the robot to have them follow him, and showed them his time vortex machine. Venice had been secretly working on his and Willow's binds, and in no time at all they had broken out. Eggman Nega had apparently anticipated this, and when the two young Mobians had seemingly escaped he turned on the machine from behind it's control panel. The force of the vortex pulled Willow and Venice in. Blast to the Past Willow and Venice eventually woke up in a small town. She laid on the grass and took in her surroundings. She noted that the buildings around her looked like the ones she'd seen in his history texts at school. Near panic, he and Venice ran to the nearest Mobian , a young coyote about their age. They asked her what year it was, to which she answered as being 3237. They proceeded to faint. The two time-displaced Mobians awoke in what appeared to be a small but surprisingly cozy and roomy shack with the coyote. She had apparently dragged them to her tree house for interrogation. She asked all sorts of questions, and after getting many annoyingly cryptic answers from the two involuntary time travelers, gave up and finally introduced herself as Jaki. To be continued... Alternate Zone Counterparts Hickory the Mudi Hickory is Willow's counterpart from Moebius. She is moody, surly, rude, and overall not a very nice person. She's Willow's main rival though she thinks of her double as inferior to herself. She and Francis Mink aren't friends, but she will call upon his expertise when she feels she can benefit from his skills. Willow the Mudi (Mecha Zone) Willow's counterpart from an alternate Zone where over 90% of the population is Roboticized in order to survive a deadly virus outbreak. She was one of the few Mobians who was born with a special mutation that caused her to be able to survive a deadly virus. She helps maintain Mecha Venice's well being by dragging him out of his depressions when necessary. Willomina the Healer Willomina is Willow's counterpart from the Medieval Zone. Shee is a healer who lives in the Shrouded Forest in self-imposed exile. She used to live near Camelot Castle until villagers labeled her healing practices as witchcraft. She's somewhat cautious, not wanting to bring attention to herself. Willow the Mudi (Sonic BOOM) History of character is unknown Willow the Mudi (SFCW) The incarnation of Willow that appears in many events on the Wiki so as to not mess with Mobius Prime Willow's storyline. Her appearence and abilities are identical to Mobius Prime Willow. She appears in SFCW events such as Sonic Fan Characters Brawl! and Cartoon Comics. Gallery Original Willow.png|Willow's original design Willow the Mudi OT.png|Willow before the timeline change Willow the Mudi.png|Willow's previous design DSC03495.JPG|Willow and Echo Mudis.jpg|FYI these ae Mudis Willow Redesign Idea 1.png|Willow's original prototype redesign Willow Redesign Draft 2.png|The second proposed Willow redesign(s) Possible Willow 2015 Take Two.png|Willow's second official design Willow Redux.png|A slight alteration of Willow's "second" design Willow redesign|Willow's 7th total redesign Trivia *Willow is from the Archie Comics continuity as it has been confirmed that the events of Sonic '06 have taken place *Willow follows the basic Mobian crossbreed reprouctive principal; she took her species from her mother (a Mudi) with some traits fom her father (a Border Collie). **The traits she recieved from her father are her one limp ear, cheek tufts, and eye color. *Willow's father is a Streaking Pasha breeder, and she has her own black and grey Pasha named Echo. *She sometimes uses Mercian words or phrases in her speech due to the fact that Mercia is where her father originates from. *Willow seems to be SpyroBiel's most popular character despite only making minor appearences in Wiki events. *Willow really likes classic rock and figure skating. *Willow is the character SpyroBiel has had the most trouble designing, mostly centering on her hair and top. Category:Dogs Category:Mobians